IT'S ME AND ONLY ME
by akaryuzetsu99
Summary: SUMMARY & WARNING ADA DI DALAM...!
1. Chapter 1

**Takdir adalah sebuah hal yang membuat seluruh makhluk terikat pada hal yang telah ditentukan. Sekeras apa pun makhluk berusaha pada akhirnya mereka akan terus mengikuti alur takdir yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh sang maha kuasa. Seluruh makhluk di alam semesta hanyalah karakter yang berperan dalam sebuah drama di dunia dengan judul kehidupan. Meskipun demikian, kita dapat memilih menjadi seseorang tokoh apa pun yang kita inginkan, asalkan ada kemauan dan usaha untuk memperjuangkan hal tersebut. Salah satu contohnya adalah aku yang memilih menjadi tokoh sampingan dalam dunia yang fana ini. Aku tak memilih menjadi pahlawan yang berniat membawa kedamaian dalam dunia. Dan aku juga bukan seseorang yang menginginkan peperangan dan pertumpahan darah. Aku hanyalah aku, manusia dengan berkah tanpa punya keinginan ikut campur dalam nasib dunia. Inilah aku...!**

 **PROLOG...**

 **NARUTO X HIGHSCHOOL DXD**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **WARNING: OOC, NetralNaru, GodlikeNaru, Typo, Jelek, Abal, Gaje, etc.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Disebuah sekolah yang cukup elit di Jepang, atau lebih tepatnya di daerah Kuoh tokoh utama cerita ini bersekolah di kelas XI-A. Pemuda yang baru bersekolah disana selama 1 minggu itu bernama Naruto seorang pemuda yang jenius disegala bidang, namun memiliki kekurangan, ia adalah seseorang penyendiri dari kelas 1 SD. Bukannya tak ada yang ingin menjadi temannya, bahkan untuk fansgirl ia memiliki banyak, namun Naruto terkesan menutup diri dari pergaulan remaja normal. Itu karena moto hidupnya yang kurang masuk akal, "Sebuah ikatan hanya akan membuatmu terjebak dalam hal yang sangat merepotkan". Ia berusaha sangat keras untuk menjaga jarak dengan orang disekitarnya.

Apakah keluarganya tidak mengajarkannya tentang pentingnya pergaulan? Jangan kan orang tua, nama marganya saja ia tak pernah tahu. Alasan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi menjauh dari ikatan, karena dari awal ia memang lahir tanpa ikatan. Sejak kecil ia hanya seseorang anak panti asuhan yang dengan rela hati mau menampungnya. Namun kala umurnya 5 tahun panti yang ia tempati digusur oleh seseorang yang telah membeli lahan panti tempatnya tinggal. Ia hidup terlunta-lunta, sendirian tanpa keluarga dan teman. Kerap ia menangis tanpa suara menjalani kehidupan yang pedih ini.

Ia menjalani kehidupan dalam keterpurukan hingga ia berjumpa seseorang yang mau mengankatnya sebagai anak. Ia adalah seseorang yang baik yang mau membantu anak sepertinya. Ia mengajari Naruto banyak hal, mulai dari ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi, bahkan hingga ia diajari tentang hal-hal supranatural. Dengan IQ yang tinggi Naruto mampu memahami penjelasan ayah angkatnya dengan cepat. Saat ia genap berumur 6 tahun untuk ilmu pengetahuan ia sudah memahami yang seharusnya dipelajari oleh seseorang mahasiswa. Dan untuk ilmu supranatural ia sudah bisa untuk melakukan beberapa sihir tingkat tinggi dan tingkat menengah. Itu semua berkat ayahnya yang selalu mengajaknya ke laboratorium milik ayahnya yang menyimpan banyak sekali hal yang menarik untuk ia pelajari. Ayahnya juga mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki sebuah sacred gear yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya.

 **KRINGG...!**

Dengan langkah kaki yang malas Naruto keluar dari kelas untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran olahraga. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto, para siswa begitu bersemangat. kelas Naruto terdiri dari 30 murid dengan 29 orang siswa dan 1 orang siswa. Naruto merupakan satu-satunya siswa di kelasnya dan siswa paling terkenal di Akademi Kuoh. Bagaimana tidak dengan wajah yang tampan dan fisik yang ideal membuat setiap siswi di Akademi memujanya. Apalagi pada setiap mata pelajaran selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi membuatnya dikenal di kalangan para guru. Mata birunya menatap jenuh lapangan Akademi. Ia begitu risih karena selalu dipuji-puji. Iris shappirenya menangkap sebuah makhluk aneh yang sejak tadi selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"Maaf sensei, saya tidak ikut olahraga hari ini karena saya tidak enak badan." kata Naruto meminta ijin dari gurunya yang langsung dijawab anggukan paham oleh gurunya. Dengan segera Naruto menuju ruang UKS akademi.

 **#UKS**

Di dalam ruang UKS Naruto tengah merebahkan dirinya di salah satu tempat tidur. Menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal Naruto menatap kosong langit-langit UKS.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci Gremory" Seseorang yang berada di luar ruang UKS sedikit tersentak saat Naruto menyuruhnya masuk.

 **CKELK**

Seorang siswi dengan rambut sewarna darah memasuki ruang UKS. Wajah cantiknya menatap Naruto yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Gremory?" tanya Naruto yang masih tak beralih dari tidurnya. Mata blue-green milik sang siswi menatap wajah sang pemilik surai emas tersebut.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, anak Gubernur Da-tenshi..." tanyanya dengan sedikit mengancam. Mata Naruto mulai terbuka memperlihatkan manik sewarna samudra yang kelam. Kedua irisnya melirik wajah gadis Gremory di dekatnya.

"Akan kukatakan Rias Gremory, aku disini hanya bersekolah dan mungkin menemui "seseorang". tanpa ada maksud yang lain. Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi..."

"Aku tak percaya pasti ada maksud lain yang kau sembunyikan." Sahut siswi yang ternyata bernama Rias Gremory. Dalam kalimatnya terkandung makna bahwa ia tak percaya dengan kata Naruto.

"Itu terserah dirimu toh aku tak peduli..."jawab Naruto dengan nada yang pun mulai berdiri dari tempat tidur itu. Rias memandang sebal pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Meskipun kau bilang tak ada maksud lain, aku akan tetap mengawasimu. Jika kau melakukan hal yang aneh, maka aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Rias. Naruto yang akan membuka pintu seketika berhenti.

"Jika kau bisa lakukanlah. Bahkan kakakmu bukan tandinganku sama sekali." Jawab Naruto dengan acuh tak acuh. Ia pun meninggalkan Rias yang tengah berdiri membatu. Dengan cepat Rias membuat lingkaran sihir di telinganya.

"Sona, aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu. Jadi datanglah ke ruang klub nanti."

Kata Rias dengan serius.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan kesana dengan Tsubaki." jawab orang yang dipanggil Sona.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

 **#Ruang ORC**

Di sebuah gedung tua bergaya eropa, tengah berkumpul anggota klub ORC.

"Buchou, apa kegiatan kita hari ini?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat yang senantiasa menampilkan wajah mesum. Matanya selalu tertuju pada payudara besar ketuanya, akan tetapi yang ditatap senang-senang saja. Toh pada dasarnya si ketua menyukai pemuda mesum itu.

"Hari ini kita membahas sesuatu yang penting dengan Sona."

Seluruh anggota klub ORC bertanya-tanya tentang hal penting apa yang akan mereka bahas dengan ketua OSIS. Tak berselang lama muncullah sang ketua OSIS dan wakilnya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku...?"tanya Sona sambil merapikan letak kacamatanya. Rias pun menghela nafas melihat sifat teman kecilnya yang selalu to the point.

"Sona setidaknya duduklah dulu."

Sona dan wakilnya pun duduk di sofa dengan terus memasang wajah datarnya. Iris violetnya menatap tajam iris blue-green milik Rias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sona apakah kau tahu tentang "sang pangeran" yang bersekolah disini?" tanya Rias. Seluruh orang disana menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan minus Sona. Mata violet milik Sona menjadi semakin serius.

"Maksudmu Naruto anak angkat gubernur Da-tenshi itu. Kalau itu aku hanya sedang mengawasinya." jawab Sona.

"Kaichou, apa maksud anda anak pindahan di kelas XI-A itu?" tanya Issei memasang wajah bodoh. Semua mata disana memandang Sona seakan-akan meminta penjelasan. Sona pun mau tak mau harus menjelaskan pada mereka namun,

"Anak pindahan yang disebut Issei tadi adalah anak angkat Gubernur Da-tenshi masa kini. Dikatakan bahwa ia adalah yang terkuat digenerasinya. Penyihir muda yang bisa menggunakan hampir segala jenis sihir dan masuk Top ten strongest being. Bisa dikatakan kekuatan setara atau bahkan melebihi para dewa." Jelas Akeno yang menampilkan wajah masam. Seluruh pasang mata pun begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan Akeno.

"T-tapi bukannya ia hanyalah seorang manusia? bagaimana bisa ia sekuat itu?" tanya Rias ia hanya mengetahui bahwa Naruto anak Gubernur Da-tenshi. Untuk Naruto adalah sesuatu hal yang baru ia dengar. Rias bingung dari mana Akeno mengetahui soal Naruto.

"Memang Naruto hanyalah seorang manusia tapi-..."

"Akeno-nee, membicarakan tentang seseorang tanpa persetujuannya bukanlah hal yang sopan." belum sempat Akeno menceritakan tentang Naruto lebih lanjut, seseorang memotong ucapannya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan gaya Nordik berwarna keputihan muncul ditengah-tengah ruangan klub itu. Dari sana seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning muncul dengan wajah sedikit malas.

Seluruh orang disana langsung memasang pose siap bertarung kecuali Akeno yang tetap memasang senyumnya namun bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ia gunakan akan tetapi senyum tulus sepenuh hati. Merasakan niat membunuh dari berbagai arah si pemuda tetap tak bergerak seolah-olah seperti tak terjadi apa pun padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari Naruto?" tanya Rias yang sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir yang ia arahkan pada pemuda tadi yang bernama Naruto. Tanpa beban Naruto berjalan menuju arah Akeno dengan santai tetapi baru beberapa langkah, kaki Naruto telah membeku sebatas mata kaki.

"Jangan bergerak atau seluruh tubuhmu akan membeku!"ancam Sona yang ternyata adalah pelaku pembekuan kaki Naruto. Mendengarnya bukannya takut Naruto malah menatap mengejek Sona.

"Sihir yang kalian pakai ini hanyalah sihir kelas amatir. Susunan dari lingkaran sihir kalian, kecepatan eksekusi sihir, dan efektifitas pemakaian demonic power kalian berada pada kelas yang menyedihkan. Jika kalian memakainya untuk melawanku maka dengan mudah aku dapat membatalkannya atau bahkan mengubahnya untuk menyerang diri kalian sendiri." jelas Naruto. Tanpa ada yang menyadari es yang mengekang kaki Naruto telah meleleh dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau disini Naruto?" tanya Rias. Pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap datar Rias.

"Hanya menemui Akeno-nee. Lagipula sudah lama aku tak merasakan pelukan kakakku yang cantik." jawab Naruto yang saat ini telah memeluk Akeno dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Akeno. Bukannya risih Akeno malah membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat.

"Maafkan nee-san tak bisa menemuimu saat ini. Omong-omong kenapa kau kesini sekarang?" tanya Akeno dengan lembut. Melepas pelukannya, Naruto menatap mata violet Akeno dengan serius.

"Orang tua-mu memintaku untuk menjemputmu." kata Naruto yang masih menatap dengan tajam. Mata Akeno seketika menjadi lebih gelap. Mata violet cerahnya seketika menjadi redup seakan-akan kehilangan cahayanya.

"Orang tua yang mana Naruto-kun? aku tak memiliki orang tua lagi. Ibuku telah tiada bukan..." kata Akeno dengan datar dan terkesan begitu dingin. Naruto menunjukan raut wajah kebingungan mendengar penuturan Akeno.

"Ayah dan ibumu sekarang masih hidup dan mereka ada di Gregory."

Mendengar hal itu seketika tak hanya Akeno seluruh mata disana membulat saking terkejutnya.

"T-tidak mungkin bukankah okaa-san telah mati dibunuh klannya karena aku yang memiliki darah hina ini! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Akeno benar-benar marah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Di saat yang sama ia juga merasa memiliki sebuah harapan walaupun hanya semu. Akan tetapi hal itu adalah yang mustahil, pasalnya ia melihat sendiri jasad sang ibu.

"Itu bukanlah Shuri-san, yang terbunuh itu adalah salah satu Da-tenshi yang memberontak. Nee-san kira aku akan membiarkan Shuri-san disakiti. Itu semua rencanaku untuk memalsukan kematian Shuri-san." jelas Naruto dengan tenang.

Mata seluruh orang disana seketika membulat mendengarkan perkataan Naruto yang seolah olah menganggap masalah tersebut enteng. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto segera mengambil hpnya dan menelpon seseorang. Setelah terhubung dengan orang yang diinginkan Naruto memberikan hpnya pada Akeno yang matanya masih berair. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Akeno menerima hp milik Naruto dan mendekatkannya pada telinga kanannya.

"moshi-moshi..." kata seorang yang terdengar seperti seorang wanita dewasa dari telepon Naruto.

"O-o-okaa sama..."

TBC...

* * *

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, ini karena author satu ini masih author yang amatir. Fic ini adalah kreasi saya dari berbagai anime yang sudah saya tonton hingga saat ini. Kalau ada yang tidak suka saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Dan terakhir jika berkenan tinggalkanlah beberapa patah kata sebagai jejak anda sekalian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Takdir adalah sebuah hal yang membuat seluruh makhluk terikat pada hal yang telah ditentukan. Sekeras apa pun makhluk berusaha pada akhirnya mereka akan terus mengikuti alur takdir yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh sang maha kuasa. Seluruh makhluk di alam semesta hanyalah karakter yang berperan dalam sebuah drama di dunia dengan judul kehidupan. Meskipun demikian, kita dapat memilih menjadi seseorang tokoh apa pun yang kita inginkan, asalkan ada kemauan dan usaha untuk memperjuangkan hal tersebut. Salah satu contohnya adalah aku yang memilih menjadi tokoh sampingan dalam dunia yang fana ini. Aku tak memilih menjadi pahlawan yang berniat membawa kedamaian dalam dunia. Dan aku juga bukan seseorang yang menginginkan peperangan dan pertumpahan darah. Aku hanyalah aku, manusia dengan berkah tanpa punya keinginan ikut campur dalam nasib dunia. Inilah aku...!**

 **NARUTO X HIGHSCHOOL DXD**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **WARNING: OOC, NetralNaru, GodlikeNaru, Typo, Jelek, Abal, Gaje, etc.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

"Okaa-san..."

"Apa ini Akeno?" tanya sang wanita dengan terkejut.

"Iya ini Akeno. Okaa-san hiks Akeno rindu hiks okaa-san, kenapa okaa-san menipu Akeno?" tanya Akeno sambil sesekali terisak. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan para penghuni ruangan lainnya merasa terkejut mendengar Akeno berbicara dengan ibunya lewat hp milik Naruto.

"Hai okaa-san" kata Akeno sembari menutup telfonnya. Mata violet miliknya seakan-akan tengah terisi dengan sebuah energi kehidupan.

"Bagaimana kau percaya Akeno-nee. Kalau begitu akan aku teleport nee-san sekarang juga" tanpa ada persetujuan dari Akeno, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dengan gaya Yunani yang menteleport Akeno. seketika dalam kedipan mata. Mereka semua terbengong melihat begitu cepatnya aktivasi dari sihir Naruto. Bahkan kecepatan dari maou Beelzebub masa kini yang digadang-gadang memiliki kecepatan aktivasi sihir yang begitu cepat memerlukan waktu setidaknya memerlukan waktu 0,5 detik dalam mode kankara formula miliknya. Tapi Naruto memecahkan rekor waktu milik maou berambut hijau itu

"Kalau begitu aku akan undur diri sekarang." pamit Naruto pada semua penghuni ruangan itu.

"Tunggu-..." belum sempat Rias menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto telah menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir gaya Nordik. Kembali mereka tercengang melihat sihir teleport Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu tadi bukankah Naruto menggunakan sihir Yunani saat menteleport Akeno dan sekarang ia memakai sihir Nordik untuk menteleport dirinya sendiri. Jadi berapa banya style sihir yang dapat ia gunakan?" tutur Sona yang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Keringat dingin mengalir dengan deras di tengkuk sang ketua OSIS Kuoh.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Naruto dapat menggunakan beberapa jenis sihir? Bukankah itu dapat dilakukan." kata Issei dengan wajah mesumnya. Mendengar perkataan bodoh dari Issei sang ketua OSIS menghembuskan nafas lelah. Menurutnya berbicara dengan seseorang ber-IQ jongkok lebih menjengkelkan dari berurusan dengan kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Hyoudou-kun, sihir yang digunakan manusia meskipun berbeda dengan sihir yang iblis miliki, namun konsep dasar dari keduanya sama. Imajinasi, Perangkaian aksara, Penyuplaian energi pada rumus sihir, dan aktivasi. Perbedaan segala variasi jenis sihir hanya pada Perangkaian aksara karena aksara yang dipakai berbeda satu dengan yang lain. Biasanya satu individu hanya dapat menggunakan satu jenis sihir karena masalah rangkaian sihir tadi. Selain itu perangkaian aksara juga dipengaruhi oleh latar belakang budaya atau kepercayaan maupun jati diri sang pengguna sihir. Jadi seseorang harus mempelajari budaya dari asal jenis sihir tersebut, itu pun kita harus benar-benar mengerti secara menyeluruh. Contohnya klan iblis Gremory yang menggunakan dosa birahi sebagai dasar dari sihir mereka ataupun klan Sitri yang menggunakan dosa kedengkian sebagai dasar sihirnya. Meskipun kami sesama kaum iblis namun budaya yang berbeda membuat gaya dari sihir kami berbeda" jelas Sona panjang lebar. Mereka yang berada disana menjadi tercerahkan dengan penuturan dari sang ketua OSIS kecuali Issei yang hanya manggut-manggut sok mengerti padahal otaknya sudah mulai berasap saat pertama kali Sona mulai membahas tentang sihir.

"Dengan kata lain dia juga harus menggunakan jenis karakter yang berbeda saat penggunaan sihir yang berbeda. Tapi di Underworld sekalipun yang ku tahu hanya Mcgregor-san yang dapat menggunakan lebih dari 1 style sihir." imbuh Sona

"Lupakan sejenak masalah, sebentar lagi fraksi surga akan mengirimkan perwakilannya kemari." Kata Rias yang sudah berdiri sambil melihat lurus ke arah pintu.

 **TOK!TOK!TOK!**

Tak lama setelah Rias berdiri terdengar suara pintu ruangan itu tengah diketuk. Tanpa menunggu lama Kiba segera membuka pintu. Terlihat dua orang berjubah dengan tudung berwarna putih berdiri di depan pintu. Kedua orang itu memancarkan aura suci atau lebih tepatnya apa yang mereka bawa yang membuat iblis penghuni ruangan itu menjadi gelisah. Khusus untuk Kiba wajah tampannya yang selalu tersenyum menjadi mengeras saat merasakan aura suci yang begitu familiar baginya. Aura dari sesuatu yang sangat ia benci dan membuat hidupnya hancur.

"Ara, kenapa gereja repot-repot mengirim seorang utusan kemari?" tanya rias dengan nada menyindir. Pada iris blue-green miliknya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan yang begitu kentara. Mendengarnya salah satu utusan itu membuka tudung miliknya. Terlihatlah wajah cantik dengan rambut berwarna biru dengan sedikit warna hijau pada bagian depannya. Mata emasnya menatap dengan tajam seluruh iblis disana.

Tatapan yang ia keluarkan bagai elang menatap mangsanya.

"Langsung saja ke pokoknya kami disini diutus oleh petinggi gereja untuk mencari pecahan excalibur yang telah dicuri. Kami meminta kalian para iblis penguasa Kouh ini, tidak mengganggu kami dalam mencari pecahan excalibur. Jika kalian terlibat dalam masalah ini maka kami tak segan membunuh kalian, meskipun kalian adik para maou." ancam si perempuan yang membuka tudungnya tadi. Suasana diruangan itu seketika menjadi lebih menegangkan karena perkataan barusan. Di sekitar tubuh Sona terselimuti aura yang begitu dingin hingga membatu udara membeku. Wajah dasarnya menjadi sangat serius menanggapi ucapan atau lebih tepatnya ancaman itu. Lain halnya Sona, Rias malah terlihat masih berdiri dengan santai namun pada iris blue-green miliknya terbesit warna merah crimson yang menyala.

"Perkataan kalian barusan menegaskan bahwa kalian mencurigai kami sebagai pelaku pencarian. Tapi asal kalian tahu kami tak akan pernah mencurinya, bagaimana pun excalibur itu adalah racun bagi kami. Kami bersumpah atas nama Maou kami tak mencurinya." kata Rias yang mati-matian menjaga emosinya. Kini nampak jelas power of destruction menyelimuti tubuh ideal miliknya.

"Xenovia-chan jangan membuat masalah disini. Kita kemari hanya untuk meminta ijin itu saja." kata dari perempuan yang masih menggunakan tudung miliknya. Ia pun membuka tudungnya. Tampaklah gadis cantik bersurai coklat yang memberi kesan ceria saat melihatnya.

"Baiklah Irina. Kita pergi dari sini..."jawab Xenovia. Mereka pun mulai beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun Xenovia melihat seseorang yang pernah ia ketahui.

"Bukannya kau si penyihir? apakah kau masih percaya pada-Nya?" tanya Xenovia pada gadis berambut kuning aka Asia. Mendengar hal itu Asia seketika tersentak. Mata hijaunya mulai berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

"Meskipun aku seorang iblis. Aku masih berdoa padanya." kata Asia dengan yakin dan mantap.

"Jika begitu biar aku menghukummu sekarang juga." Xenovia pun segera mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah Asia.

 **KRAAKK!**

Bukannya mengenai Asia, pedang milik Xenovia terhalang oleh dinding es yang cukup tebal.

"Jika kalian berani mengganggu keluargaku. Maka akan akan bertindak.." ancam Rias yang sudah mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir khas klan Gremory. Melihat itu Xenovia mendecih tidak suka. Irina dan Xenovia pun berjalan keluar dari sana. Saat akan mencapai pintu mereka langsung dicegat oleh Kiba.

"Sepertinya kalian membawa benda yang aku cari. Aku ingin menghancurkan apa yang kalian bawa..." tantang Kiba. Baik Xenovia maupun temannya memicingkan sebelah matanya mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu iblis?" tanya Xenovia dengan tajam. Mata emas miliknya menatap lurus ke mata Kiba.

"Aku ingin bertarung dengan kalian sekarang juga..." tantang Kiba. Xenovia pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Rias. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan meminta persetujuan dari sang iblis betina. Rias pun hanya mengangguk menanggapi tatapan Xenovia.

"Baiklah aku akan melawanmu..." Xenovia pun menerima tantangan Xenovia.

 **#halaman belakang klub ORC**

Terlihatlah empat orang yang saling berhadapan. Mereka berempat akan melakukan pertarungan dengan Kiba melawan Xenovia dan Issei melawan perempuan berambut coklat.

 **#Kiba and Xenovia**

Kedua orang berbeda gender tengah berdiri terpisah dengan jarak beberapa meter. Mata keduanya saling menatap dengan tajam dan niat membunuh yang kuat. Segera Kiba menciptakan pedang bertipe longsword berwarna hitam legam. Ia pun berlari menggunakan kecepatan dewa miliknya, menerjang ke arah Xenovia yang sudah memposisikan pedang besarnya untuk bertarung. Kiba menyabetkan pedang miliknya ke leher Xenovia.

 **TRANNKK**

Sabetan pedang milik kiba ditahan menggunakan badan pedang miliknya. Merasa serangannya gagal, Kiba melompat menjauh dari Xenovia. Tanpa membuang waktu Kiba langsung menyentuh tanah. Kiba mengaktifkan kemampuan khusus dari sacred gear miliknya "Sword of Birth". Sebuah pedang begitu besar keluar dari tanah dan melesat ke arah Xenovia. Melihat sebuah pedang besar melesat ke arahnya Xenovia tak menunjukkan sedikit pun raut ketakutan di wajahnya, malahan ia mengeluarkan senyum merendahkan. Dengan sekali tebas pedang besar buatan Kiba hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan hembusan tebasan pedang Xenovia dapat membuat Kiba terseret beberapa meter.

"Pedang yang aku bawa adalah excalibur destruction. Excalibur dengan kekuatan penghancur tertinggi diantara excalibur yang lain. Pedang ciptaanmu tak akan mampu menandinginya." kata Xenovia dengan sombong. Kiba yang tak terima menciptakan banyak sekali pedang yang menancap di tanah. Kiba yang tengah kalap menyerang Xenovia dengan membabi buta. Hampir seluruh serangan dari Kiba dapat ia mentahkan menggunakan pedangnya, selebihnya ia menghindarinya. Tiap kali pedang milik Kiba dan Xenovia beradu saat itu juga pedang milik Kiba akan hancur berkeping-keping. Hal ini membuat Kiba harus terus berganti-ganti pedang. Duel pedang mereka berdua terjadi cukup alot, tak ada yang ingin mengalah satu sama lain. Namun pada akhirnya Kiba harus merasakan kekalahan karena dirinya telah dipukul menggunakan badan pedang milik Xenovia. Seketika Kiba pun pingsan saat dirinya menabrak sebuah pohon.

 **#Issei and Irina**

Berbeda dengan pertarungan Kiba vs Xenovia yang penuh akan niat membunuh. Pertarungan Issei vs Irina berjalan dengan suasana yang cukup santai. Mereka berdua tak memiliki motivasi untuk saling membunuh. Saling puji serangan masing-masing, mereka berdua kelihatan sangat menikmati pertarungan mereka.

 **TRANKK**

Bunyi benturan antara sebuah pedang dengan sarung tangan besi. Mereka berdua saling melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu denganmu disini Issei-kun. Tapi aku begitu terkejut melihatmu sekarang yang telah menjadi iblis." kata Irina dengan nada yang imut. Mau tak mau, Issei yang pada dasarnya seorang yang sangat mesum, menatap Irina dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah menelanjangi Irina. Namun tak lama raut muka Issei menjadi kebingungan.

"Seingatku, aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Tapi mengapa kau seolah-olah telah mengenalku sejak lama?" tanya Issei. Terbesit rasa sedih di hati Irina saat mendengar Issei tak mengenalnya. Ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari saku dadanya. Ia pun memperlihatkan sebuah foto dimana dua anak kecil tengah tersenyum disana. Mata Issei seketika melebar melihat foto itu, pasalnya foto itu adalah foto masa kecilnya dengan seorang teman yang telah lama menghilang.

"J-jadi kau adalah si Shidou. Tapi bagaiman mungkin Shidou itu-..."kata Issei seketika terhenti saat ia mengingat memori masa lalunya. Beberapa kenangan yang membuat ia sadar bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu bukan laki-laki.

"Oi Shidou, ayo kita mengintip anak perempuan ganti baju..."/ "A-aku tak ingin itu memalukan"

"Hei buka bajumu, bukannya kita mau berenang di sungai?/ " Maaf, tapi aku suka berenang memakai baju."

"Haah... jika kau adalah perempuan aku akan menikahimu saat kita sudah besar shidou" / " Benarkah!? Kalau begitu kupegang janjimu."

Issei jatuh terduduk mengingat memori masa lalunya dengan perempuan cantik di depannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, kepala coklatnya menunduk begitu dalam, air matanya menetes ke tanah.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf.." Issei terus menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa henti. Irina yang melihatnya terkejut setengah mati. Padahal ia kira bahwa Isse-nya akan berubah saat menjadi iblis. Namun kenyataannya apa pun, kapan pun, dimana pun, Issei tetaplah Issei yang ia kenal dulu. Laki-laki yang baik hati dan tak ingin menyakiti siapa pun.

"Kau tak salah Issei-kun, jadi tak harus meminta maaf" kata Irina dengan senyum lembutnya. Issei yang melihatnya terpaku di tempat. Matanya tak dapat lepas dari wajah cantik Irina.

"T-tapi sekarang aku iblis, jadi aku tak bisa..." kata Issei terhenti karena sebuah jari telunjuk menutup mulutnya. Wajah cantik Irina hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah Issei. Kini baik Issei maupun Irina dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh wajah masing-masing. Asia dan Rias yang melihat hal itu menjadi sangat cemburu.

"Jika kau masih mengingatku itu sudah cukup. Karena bagaimana pun aku tetap mencintaimu, Issei-kun. Jadi sampai ketemu lagi Issei-kun." Dengan itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Issei yang masih membatu...

 **Skip time**

Malam hari di kota Kuoh menyajikan pemandangan yang begitu damai dan mempesona. Namun tidak halnya dengan kondisi Akademi Kuoh, yang tengah terjadi pertempuran antara seorang exorcist dan beberapa iblis melawan salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh yang nama telah tercatat dalam Al-kitab. Terlihat para remaja yang begitu memperihatinkan. Seluruh pakaian mereka tak utuh lagi dan juga nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal menunjukan bahwa mereka pada posisi yang sangat terjepit. Berbanding terbalik dengan para remaja, sang malaikat jatuh masih dalam kondisi segar bugar tanpa cidera apa pun.

"Ha..ha..ha..!" tawa psikopat si pria terdengar hingga penjuru akademi. Sang malaikat jatuh mengangkat tinggi -partikel cahaya berwarna keemasan mulai berkumpul pada telapak tangannya. Semakin lama semakin banyak partikel yang berkumpul membentuk sebuah tombak panjang dan besar. Ukuran tombak itu sebesar sebuah gerbong kereta api.

Mata merah darah miliknya menyiratkan nafsu membunuh yang begitu kental. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melempar tombak yang ia buat ke arah musuhnya. Namun baru beberapa meter tombak itu telah terurai bagaikan debu di udara. Mereka semua terkejut setengah mati melihat hal itu hingga mata mereka tak kuasa untuk berkedip. Selang beberapa detik muncul lingkaran sihir yang membelenggu kedua tangan dan kaki sang malaikat jatuh.

"Sialan, siapa kau? tunjukkan dirimu...!" Malikat pendosa itu berteriak dengan kemarahan telah mencapai puncak emosinya. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan dirinya dari sihir itu. Namun apa yang ia perbuat tak dapat membuat sihir itu rusak.

"Kokabiel-san, aku diperintahkan Otou-san untuk membawamu ke Grigory." kata seseorang yang keluar dari salah satu sudut akademi. Rambut pirang jabrik miliknya menari-nari tertiup angin. Para iblis terkejut melihat sang pemilik suara tadi.

"Naruto!" teriak para iblis secara serentak. Mata biru milik pemuda bernama Naruto tadi menatap datar para remaja di depannya. Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke aah mereka. Cahaya biru redup menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto. Dalam sekejap kondisi para remaja tadi telah kembali ke kondisi awal mereka sebelum terlibat pertarungan.

"Bagaimana bisa..." tanya Issei yang sangat kebingungan. Naruto hanya menganggap pertanyaan Issei sebagai angin lalu.

"Kenapa kau disini bocah? Kau selalu mengganggu rencanaku...!" teriak Kokabiel marah karena kedatangan Naruto membuat dengan miliknya gagal total. Tak mau menanggapi Kokabiel Naruto malah memilih menjentikan jarinya. Seketika Kokabiel menghilang dari sana.

"Ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan Grigory. Kokabiel-san melakukan itu atas dasar keinginannya sendiri." jelas Naruto. Ia pun mulai berjalan mendekati satu-satunya manusia disana kecuali dirinya.

"Xenovia Quarta. Fraksi surga?" tanya Naruto singkat. Xenovia pun hanya kebingungan dan menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto memegang tangan Xenovia. Mereka berdua pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir gaya Nordik.

"Sial... dia kabur lagi." Runtuk Rias mendecih tidak suka karena gagal menginterogasi Naruto.

"Awas kau Naruto" imbuhnya.

 **"Selamat datang di Gregory.."**

* * *

 **Yo senpai-senpai author maupun para reader-san. Bagaimana dengan capther ini, jelekkah?, Burukkah?, Aneh?, atau membingungkan?. Bagaimana pun ini adalah apa yang ingin saya tulis. Ide tokoh Naruto disini sebenarnya gabungan beberap anime entah itu kekuatan, sikap, atau hal-hal lain. Saya disini tak akan mengubah sifat-sifat dari tokoh dxd, kecuali beberapa penyesuain untuk jalan cerita namun tak mengubah sifat dasar si tokoh. Dan makasih bagi yang sudi untuk mereview fic saya ini. Oh iya ini balesan untuk yang review...**

 **rudinixel007 : ya semoga saja...**

 **adiputra02 : Naruto itu anak angkat Azazel, tapi berhubung ia kenal baik dengan Akeno yang lebih tua darinya jadi Naruto memanggil Akeno dengan panggilan Akeno-nee**

 **Hito Nakamura : iya, akan terjawab di chap depan...**

 **Uzumaki Arashi41 : Disini NAruto netral tak memihak... tapi secara status Naruto masuk Gregory**

 **macan ternak : ya..**

 **KuramaBin : ini dah lanjut**

 **Grand560 : akan terjawab beberapa chapter kedepan..**

 **kami no shinobi168 : ini dah lanjut**

 **adyp492 : ini dah lanjut**

 **putra uzumaki : ini dah lanjut**

 **KuramaBin : ini dah lanjut**

 **Derry891 : ini dah lanjut**

 **ice D gun : ini dah lanjut. ya Naruto gak bakal dark. Lawang sigotaka itu apaan gan?**

 **Zer4Zer0 : maaf kalo membosankan gan...**

 **.980 : ini dah lanjut**

 **BlankCode : makasih, ini dah lanjut**

 **risky56 : makasih, pasti...**

 **Leon : pasti ane tingkatin gan**

 **yayoi : diusahakan gan... untuk another way to be strong dan we are the savior ditunda dulu gan, fokus ke fic ini dulu gan...**

 **Guest : akan terjawab beberapa chapter ke depan**

 **Ahmad523 : makasih... ini dah lanjut**

 **Namikaze Hoshi : makasih gan..**

 **ren : ini dah lanjut**

 **Yuu : akan terjawab beberapa chapter ke depan...**

 **iqbal : ini dah dibanyakin gan...**

 **THE RASTAVARA : mungkin iya mungkin tidak...**

 **christian : ini dah lanjut**

 **ardi : makasih... ini dah lanjut**

 **Kayaknya banyak yang nanya ururtan Naruto do Top ten. Untuk hal itu akan saya jadikan rahasia yang terjawab di chap-chap depan.**

 **Spertinya cukup dari saya, mohon maaf dan terima kasih**

 **akaryuzetsu99 log out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Takdir adalah sebuah hal yang membuat seluruh makhluk terikat pada hal yang telah ditentukan. Sekeras apa pun makhluk berusaha pada akhirnya mereka akan terus mengikuti alur takdir yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh sang maha kuasa. Seluruh makhluk di alam semesta hanyalah karakter yang berperan dalam sebuah drama di dunia dengan judul kehidupan. Meskipun demikian, kita dapat memilih menjadi seseorang tokoh apa pun yang kita inginkan, asalkan ada kemauan dan usaha untuk memperjuangkan hal tersebut. Salah satu contohnya adalah aku yang memilih menjadi tokoh sampingan dalam dunia yang fana ini. Aku tak memilih menjadi pahlawan yang berniat membawa kedamaian dalam dunia. Dan aku juga bukan seseorang yang menginginkan peperangan dan pertumpahan darah. Aku hanyalah aku, manusia dengan berkah tanpa punya keinginan ikut campur dalam nasib dunia. Inilah aku...!**

 **NARUTO X HIGHSCHOOL DXD**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **WARNING: OOC, NetralNaru, GodlikeNaru, Typo, Jelek, Abal, Gaje, etc.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

"Selamat datang di Gregory"

Naruto dan Xenovia sekarang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gedung besar dengan pintu berwarna hitam kelam. Pintu hitam besar itu dihiasi dengan ukiran seorang sosok seperti manusia bersayap gagak memegang sebuah tombak yang unik. Sosok yang diukir pada pintu besar itu adalah sosok gubernur pertama malaikat jatuh yang bernama Belial. Mata emas Xenovia menatap kagum dengan bangunan megah itu. Sebuah tepukan pada bahu Xenovia menyadarkannya dari rasa kagum yang berlebihan.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya mengapa aku membawamu kemari..." kata Naruto denga ekspresi malas miliknya. Mata birunya begitu sayu saat menatap Xenovia.

"Ya, kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Xenovia kebingungan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Xenovia, Naruo berjalan masuk kedalam gedung yang pintunya telah dibuka secara otomatis. Xenovia yang menginginkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya mulai mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto. Mereka berjalan di lorong ruangan yang sangat panjang. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan para malaikat jatuh. Saat mereka berpapasan, para malaikat itu selalu menunduk hormat pada Naruto. Tapi selalu terdengar bisik-bisik yang terdengar dari para malaikat jatuh itu.

"Apakah ia pacar Naruto-sama?""Jadi tinggal dua tempat kalau dia yang pertama" " yah... kesempatan kita jadi berkurang lagi"

Kurang lebih seperti itulah bisikan para malaikat jatuh itu, terutama untuk yang bergender perempuan baik muda atau pun dewasa. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya pasang wajah acuh tak acuh, sedangkan Xenovia ia menjadi lebih kebingungan lagi. Apa hubungan si pemuda bernama Naruto dan Gregory. Dan kenapa ia dibawa kemari. Tak terasa mereka pun tiba di sebuah ruangan yang berisi tiga buah meja kerja yang semuanya telah terisi. Aura keseriusan menyebar di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tou-san, aku telah membawa orang yang kau minta..." kata Naruto dengan malas. Ketiga orang yang tengah duduk itu menatap Xenovia dengan serius.

"Kau tau mengapa kau dibawa kemari?" tanya pria yang ada di tengah. Gestur tubuhnya tak menunjukan kewaspadaan sama sekali, namun matanya seolah-olah menelanjangi orang yang ditatap. Xenovia yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, Naruto membawamu kemari karena mulai dari sekarang kau bagian dari fraksi Da-tenshi..." kata orang dengan potongan rambut cepak. Mendengar itu Xenovia hanya dapat membatu di tempat. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan kemarahan, kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri karena ia mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tak ia ketahui. Ia begitu terpukul mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ini lebih baik dari pada kau menjadi iblis. Saat kau menjadi iblis kau tak bisa berdoa lagi, jika kau memaksa berdoa maka kesakitan yang kau dapatkan. Contohnya Asia Argento budak dari Rias Gremory, yang memiliki kepercayaan kepada tuhan yang begitu tinggi. Tapi jika kau masuk Gregory maka kau tetap manusia, dengan kata lain kau masih bisa berdoa dengan leluasa." jelas Naruto yang hanya melirik Xenovia. Emosi yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh Xenovia seakan-akan hilang entah kemana. Semua beban yang ia pikirkan menjadi lebih ringan. Setidaknya aku masih bisa berdoa, itulah apa yang dipikirkan Xenovia

"Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang saya Xenovia Quarta adalah bagian dari Gregory." kata Xenovia dengan tegas dan lantang.

"Jangan terlalu serius. Disini lebih baik kau sedikit santai. Oh iya perkenalkan aku Azazel, Gubernur Da-tenshi dan mereka berdua adalah Semhazai dan Baraqiel." Azazel memperkenalkan orang yang duduk di depan Xenovia.

"Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Naruto anak angkat Azazel." Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Xenovia pun terkejut setengah mati mendengar bahwa orang disampingnya adalah anak angkat sang gubernur Da-tenshi. Pasalnya banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa anak itu merupakan kekuatan terbesar di Grigory. Bahkan dapat mengungguli sang joker surga, Dulio. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang itu masih seumuran dengannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Gregory. Tugasmu mulai dari sekarang adalah menjadi maid pribadi anakku."kata Azazel dengan begitu santai. Baik Naruto maupun Xenovia terkejut mendengar tugas yang akan diemban Xenovia.

"Aku tak butuh seorang -" kata Naruto seakan tertahan merasakan aura yang tak menyenangkan datang dari ayahnya.

"Terima saja Naruto!" perintah Azazel dengan aura mematikan menguar dari tubuhnya. Naruto hanya dapat menerima keputusan ayahnya. Jika ayahnya sudah masuk mode ini, Naruto tak dapat menolak apa pun perintahnya. Xenovia pun juga menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau berterima kasih padamu. Karena rencanamu keluargaku dapat menjadi utuh kembali."kata Baraqiel yang sangat bahagia. Mata violetnya tak pernah sehidup ini.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kalian bicarakan..." pinta Naruto dengan nada penasaran. Baraqiel pun dengan sebagai hati menceritakannya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Disebuah rumah dengan gaya jepang tengah duduk 3 orang. Perempuan muda disana duduk dengan gelisah seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak bisa. Lain halnya dengan versi dewasa gadis itu, ia malah tersenyum lembut namun terlihat jejak air mata di pipinya. Dan untuk satu-satunya laki-laki disana hanya dapat memejamkan mata.

"Akeno..." kata sang pria dengan nada bergetar.

"Kenapa...kenapa aku tak diberitahu bahwa okaa-san masih hidup?" tanya Akeno yang tengah menunduk. Wajah cantiknya tertutupi poni miliknya. Akeno yang tengah menunduk merasakan elusan pada kepalanya. Refleks ia menatap siapa yamg mengelusnya. Ia pun mendapati seorang dengan wajah yang sama dengannya hanya saja warna mata mereka yang berbeda tengah tersenyum. Orang lain pasti akan mengira kalau mereka berdua kembar saat melihat mereka bersama.

"Jangan salahkan ayahmu dalam hal ini. Semua ini adalah rencana Naruto-kun. Ia menyelamatkan kaa-san dan menyembunyikan kaa-san. Saat itu kaa-san tertidur dan tak ingat apa pun dan kaa-san pun akhirnya bangun kemarin. Tak kusangka bahwa kaa-san telah tertidur begitu lama, sekarang kau telah dewasa ya, Akeno.." kata wanita kembaran Akeno itu yang ternyata ibunya. Akeno pun langsung memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Wajah manisnya ia benamkan di dada ibunya.

"huaaa...huaaa..." Akeno pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menumpahkan segala perasaan pada tangisannya. Ibunya hanya dapat menenangkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tenanglah, ibu akan selalu bersamamu Akeno. Oh iya bukannya besok ada kunjungan orang tua?" tanya ibu Akeno. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Akeno sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan ibunya. Baraqiel pun hanya dapat tersenyum melihat aksi anak dan ibu itu.

"Baiklah Akeno. Sekarang kau pulanglah dulu ke rumahmu. Besok baru kami akan membantumu pindah kesini." Kata Baraqiel yang sudah membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir. Dengan berat hati Akeno pun menuruti permintaan ayah kandungnya yang sempat ia benci. Ia pun di transfer ke tempat ia tinggal. DI ruangan gaya jepang klasik itu menyisakan 2 orang suami-istri yang masih menatap tempat anaknya pergi. Sang istri pun tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Tenanglah Shuri, mulai besok kita akan bersatu kembali menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh..." kata Baraqiel menenangkan istrinya. Sang istri hanya dapat mengangguk lemah sebagai balasan.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Mendengar cerita Baraqiel, Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum dengan tulus. Rencana yang ia jalankan ternyata memberi hasil yang memuaskan.

"Oh iya Naruto, dimana kamu menyembunyikan Shuri?" tanya Baraqiel yang begitu penasaran. Pasalnya sang istri tak mengalami perubahan apa pun baik fisik maupun mental. Pertama kali ia melihat istrinya lagi ia sempat tekejut.

"Dimensi buatan. Dengan dasar sihir penyimpanan, aku membuat beberapa penyesuaian agar makhluk hidup dapat tetap hidup. Dengan data penelitian tentang sacred gear Dimension Lost aku mengambil poin-poin penting untuk penyesuaian sihir penyimpanan. Dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan untuk prototype." Jelas Naruto dengan sedetil-detilnya. Seluruh mata disana membulat mendengar bahwa Naruto telah menemukan sihir baru. Setahu mereka sihir penyimpanan adalah sihir yang hanya dapat menyimpan benda mati, tapi ditangan Naruto sihir ini menjadi sihir jenis baru dengan kegunaan yang beragam.

"Tapi Naruto jika kau menyembunyikan Shuri di dimensimu, itu tak menjelaskan bagaimana kau bisa membuat shuri tak menua?" tanya Azazel yang menyadari bukan itu saja yang dilakukan Naruto dengan keadaan Shuri sekarang.

"Memang ayah selalu mengetahui kekurangan pada penjelasanku. Ada satu sihir yang ku aplikasikan pada tubuh Shuri-san, salah satu sihir terlarang tingkat 13. **COCYTUS**." Kata Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Lagi-lagi mereka harus terkejut dengan sihir yang barusan disebutkan Naruto.

"COCYTUS, sihir yang didasarkan pada nama salah satu tingkat neraka. Layaknya seperti neraka COCYTUS, sihir yang dikategorikan terlarang ini membuat target membeku hingga jiwa mereka. Bahkan waktu si target pun ikut membeku. Dengan kata lain kau membuat sihir area luas ini menjadi sihir one-target, dengan mengurangi area yang terkena kau mendapatkan efek sihir yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Tapi bukankah sihir ini telah hilang sejak-..." kata- kata Azazel seakan tercekat saat hampir menyelesaikan opininya. Senyum aneh tersemat pada wajahnya. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi milik ayahnya hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Untuk mendapatkan informasi itu aku harus menggunakan 'itu'." Mereka yang ada disana mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan itu minus Xenovia yang kebingungan namun tak ingin menanyakannya. Ia merasa tak pantas menanyakan hal itu pada atasannya sekarang.

"Hahaha... sungguh menarik Naruto. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu." Azazel hanya dapat tertawa dengan keras dengan metode yang dipakai Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana kau membatalkan sihir COCYTUS itu Naruto?" tanya Semhazai yang dari tadi tetap diam. Mendengar hal itu Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk yang teracung.

"Aku menggunakan sihir BLACK GEHENNA untuk membatlkan sihir COCYTUS. Dengan tingkat yang lebih rendah dari COCYTUS, BLACK GEHENNA hanya dapat mencairkan tubuh dan jiwa Shuri-san, namun tidak dengan waktunya. Dengan kata lain terdapat dua hal pokok yang terdapat dalam rencanaku, pertama menyelamatkan Shuri-san dari anggota klan Himejima dan kedua menyelamatkan Shuri-san dari kematian akibat dari penuaan." Jelas Naruto. Entah berapa kali mereka telah terkejut tapi pernyataan Naruto terakhir ini benar-benar menyalahi kodrat manusia.

"J-jika seperti itu kau melanggar aturan-Nya...!" Xenovia pun berteriak dengan amarah yang memuncak. Secepat kilat ia menyabetkan pedang Durandal miliknya ke arah Naruto. Jarak beberapa cm dari wajah Naruto pedang itu berhenti bergerak

. Jika dilihat lebih teliti ternyata pada dahi Xenovia terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang begitu kecil.

"Percuma saja kau mencoba menggerakan tanganmu. Tubuhmu sekarang tak akan bisa membuat gerakan apa pun. Karena aku telah memblokir hubungan antara syaraf pusat dan syaraf tepi milikmu." kata Naruto yang mulai mendekati Xenovia. Ia pun memajukan wajahnya hingga terpaut jarak hanya beberapa cm dari wajah Xenovia. Tangan Naruto terulur ke arah wajah Xenovia. Melihat itu Xenovia hanya dapat berpasrah diri menanti serangan apa yang akan dilancarkan oleh Naruto. Bukannya sebuah serangan yang ia dapat, malahan ia merasakan belaian pada wajah cantiknya. Mata yang sempat terpejam kini tengah menatap manik sewarna samudera milik Naruto yang menurutnya begitu memukau.

"Aku sangat terkesan akan pedoman yang tetap kau pegang teguh. Maka dari itu kau akan menjadi yang pertama." kata Naruto dengan lembut. Dengan pelan Naruto merengkuh badan perempuan di depannya. Xenovia yang terbebas dari sihir Naruto sempat meronta dalam pelukan Naruto. Namun lama kelamaan ia merasa nyaman dipelukan Naruto, ia pun berinisiatif membalas pelukan itu. Beberapa saat Xenovia pun telah tertidur di dekapan. Naruto pun menggendong tubuh Xenovia ala tuan putri.

"Ayah aku akan membawanya ke apartemen milikku. Dan ingat besok kau harus datang..." ancam Naruto. Mendengarnya Azazel hanya dapat terkekeh geli mendengar ancaman layaknya anak kecil yang di keluarkan Naruto.

"Tentu saja ayah akan datang. Karena bagaimana pun ayahmu ini ingin melihat bagaiman kau di sekolah. Oh iya dan juga kau harus memberitahu Xenovia untuk bersekolah besok. Aku telah mendaftarkannya 2 hari yang lalu." Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi omongan ayahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto telah menghilang dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir.

 **#APARTEMEN NARUTO**

Naruto yang baru sampai di apartemen miliknya hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia akan terseret masalah supranatural lagi. Sebenarnya kalau ia boleh memilih ia hanya ingin hidup dengan normal seperti manusia biasa, namun sayangnya ia bukan manusia biasa. Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan masalah yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Setidaknya aku mendapat seseorang yang cukup menarik." Mata birunya menatap wajah gadis manis yang tengah terlelap di gendongannya. Ia pun meletakkan tubuh itu dengan lembut di satu-satunya tempat tidur disana. Segera ia pun membaringkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa panjang.

"Semoga besok tak akan merepotkan.." katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia pun segera memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang.

 **SKIPTIME**

Keesokan harinya Xenovia pun terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tak ia kenal. Kepala birunya meneliti kesegala arah. Akhirnya matanya menemukan seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya. Segera ia bangun dari tempat tidur itu dan mendekati orang itu.

"Mandilah dulu disana, setelah itu seragammu ada di meja itu. Kalau kau ingin sarapan aku sudah menyiapkan satu mangkuk ramen untukmu." Kata sang pemuda dengan nada datar. Tanpa membantah Xenovia pun mulai menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukan tadi. 15 menit kemudian, Xenovia pun telah memakai seragam yang dimaksud pemuda tadi. Ia pun duduk disebelah kursi sang pemuda. Dengan tenang Xenovia pun mulai memakan makanan yanga ada di meja itu.

"Naruto-sama, kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini..?" tanya Xenovia yang telah menyelasaikan makannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto hanya melemparkan sebuah tas ke arah Xenovia. Tanpa masalah Xenovia pun dapat menangkap tas itu. Namun ia harus dikejutkan saat tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Cepatlah aku tak mau berurusan dengan OSIS." Dengan patuh Xenovia mengikuti Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

 **#KUOH GAKUEN**

Di gerbang depan sekolah bergengsi itu kini tengah terjadi kehebohan yang membuat hampir seluruh warga sekolah itu heboh. Pasalnya salah satu pangeran sekolah tengah menggandeng tangan seorang perempuan cantik

"Siapa gadis itu? Mengapa ia bersama Naruto-kun?" "Aku juga ingin seperti itu" "Sial si kuning itu benar-benar beruntung"

Ternyata yang membuat kehebohan itu adalah Naruto yang tengah berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Xenovia. Dengan acuh Naruto mempercepat jalannya, sedangkan Xenovia hanya menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan. Mereka pun sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

TOKTOKTOK

"Masuk" Mendapat ijin dari kepala sekolah Naruto pun membawa masuk Xenovia ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah

"Siswa Naruto membawa siswi pindahan dari vatican. Xenovia Quarta." Kata Naruto dengan nada sopan.

"Jadi dia orangnya. Baiklah Naruto-san tolong antarkan Xenovia-san ke kelas XI-B" perintah sang kepala sekolah. Tanpa memberikan jawaban Naruto pun segera membawa Xenovia ke ruangannya. Sesampainya disana Naruto pun meninggalkan Xenovia disana. Dengan perasaan gugup Xenovia memasuki ruangan itu. Namun saat itu ternyata ada seorang guru yang tengah mengajar. Sang guru yang sudah mengetahui bahwa ada murid pindahan hanya mempersilahkannya masuk

"Anak-anak kita mendapat seorang murid pindahan dari Vatican. Quarta-san masuklah." Kata sang guru. Dengan gugup Xenovia pun mulai memasuki ruangan itu.

"K-K-KAUUU!" seorang siswa berambut coklat seketika berteriak sambil berdiri dan menunjuk kearah Xenovia. Seluruh kelas mau tak mau menatap aneh sang siswa tersebut.

"Hyoudou-kun, bisakah kau tidak berteriak.." kata sang guru yang tengah diselimuti aura seram. Seketika seluruh penghuni kelas duduk dengan tenang termasuk siswa tadi.

"Baiklah silakan perkenalkan dirimu Quarta-san" suruh sang guru memanggil Xenovia. Dengan pelan ia berjalan ke depan kelas dan menatap seluruh siswa disana.

"Perkenalkan saya Xenovia Quarta murid pindahan dari Vatican. Ada yang ditanyakan" Setelah itu Xenovia dihujani berbagai pertanyaan, namun sebelum ia menjawabnya seketika sang guru menggebrak meja untuk menenangkan keadaan.

"Quarta-san kau bisa duduk dibelakang siswa yang berteriak tadi." Suruh sang guru. Dengan patuh ia pun segera berjalan kesana. Kemudia kelas pun dimulai seperti biasa, namun aura permusuhan selalu dikeluarkan oleh orang yang duduk di depannya.

SKIPTIME

KRINGKRINGKRING

Bel istirahat pun berdering menandakan waktu untuk menenangkan otak setelah mendapat pelajaran. Telihat bahwa Naruto tengah berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah. Sejenak ia mendengar suara-suara yang menganggu menurutnya. Tanpa sadar ia pun berjalan ke asal suara itu. Banyak sekali orang berkumpul disana baik siswa atau pun siswi.

"Tidak mungkin, Akeno onee-sama dengan laki-laki tua" "Sial impianku telah pupus sudah" ungkapan semacam itu keluar dari mulut para siswa. Dengan mudah Naruto melintasi kerumunan itu. Mata birunya menemukan sumber keributan tersebut. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya tengah berdiri dengan lengannya dirangkul oleh seseorang mirip dengan Akeno.

"Shuri-san, Baraqiel-san..."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Gimana chapter ini aneh kah, sulit dipahami atau maksain. Untuk sihir Cocytus dan Black Gehenna di fict ini saya ambil dari anime Seiken Tsukai no World Break. Mungkin ada yang nanya apa bedanya dimensi penyimpanan Naruto dan dimensi replika. Perbedaanya adalah ukuran dari dimensi itu diman milik Naruto hanya mencakup ruang yang kecil sedangkan dimensi replika areanya luas. Area yang luas memerlukan energi yang besar untuk menjaga bentuk serta keamanannya, dan untuk Naruto ruang yang kecil menjadikan milik Naruto menjadi lebih aman dan stabil. Untuk pair silakan anda usulkan baik dari animenya dxd atau Naruto ataupun anime lain juga boleh. Maksimal 3 orang dengan pilihan terbanyak akan menjadi pairing Naruto. Untuk Xenovia saat ini ia akan berperan sebagai pengawal Naruto jadi ada kemungkinan jadi pair. Oh iya ini balesan review chap lalu:**

 **adiputra02 : maaf kalo ada typo mudah-mudahan yang ini enggak**

 **KidsNo TERROR13 : ini dah lanjut**

 **BlankCode : hehehe... pairnya sengaja nggak saya cantumin biar penasaran. kalo Akeno mungkin iya mungkin tidak dilihat aja kedepannya**

 **aanalfanditkr1 : sorry bingungin gan**

 **Namikaze Hoshi : tentu udah saya siapkan, tapi masih lama.**

 **.980 : ini dah lanjut**

 **fikriy920 : ini dah lanjut**

 **Guest : dia punya sacred gear tapi belum saya tunjukan**

 **Byakugou : ini dah update**

 **Lucifer : terima kasih**

 **Break : ini dah lanjut**

 **Mr. Uzumaki 22 : sudah saya perlihatkan adegannya. untuk Akeno jadi pair bisa iya bisa tidak tunggu aja kedepannya. presepsi mereka berdua akan berubah seiring jalan cerita. untuk pair dari anime lain udah ane siapin gan. sorry bro masih puasa, mungkin habis lebaran bisa jadi**

 **: maaf kalau kecepetan**

 **hitler : ini dah lanjut**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : ini dah lanjut.**

 **cukup sekian terima kasih. akaryuzetsu99 logout...**


	4. Chapter 4

Takdir adalah sebuah hal yang membuat seluruh makhluk terikat pada hal yang telah ditentukan. Sekeras apa pun makhluk berusaha pada akhirnya mereka akan terus mengikuti alur takdir yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh sang maha kuasa. Seluruh makhluk di alam semesta hanyalah karakter yang berperan dalam sebuah drama di dunia dengan judul kehidupan. Meskipun demikian, kita dapat memilih menjadi seseorang tokoh apa pun yang kita inginkan, asalkan ada kemauan dan usaha untuk memperjuangkan hal tersebut. Salah satu contohnya adalah aku yang memilih menjadi tokoh sampingan dalam dunia yang fana ini. Aku tak memilih menjadi pahlawan yang berniat membawa kedamaian dalam dunia. Dan aku juga bukan seseorang yang menginginkan peperangan dan pertumpahan darah. Aku hanyalah aku, manusia dengan berkah tanpa punya keinginan ikut campur dalam nasib dunia. Inilah aku...!

NARUTO X HIGHSCHOOL DXD DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO DAN ICHIE ISHIBUMI WARNING: OOC, NetralNaru, GodlikeNaru, Typo, Jelek, Abal, Gaje, etc.

HAPPY READING!

"Shuri-san, Baraqiel-san..." Merasa nama mereka dipanggil, keduanya mencari asal suara tadi. Saat mata mereka menemukan seseorang yang familiar, mereka pun mendekatinya dengan senyum melekat di wajah mereka. Para siswa melihat keduanya berjalan mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada seseorang yang keduanya tuju. Tak ayal yang mereka dapati adalah Naruto yang memasang wajah datar khas miliknya, namun jika dilihat lebih detail maka bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang begitu tipis.  
"Naruto-kun lama tak bertemu. Aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu dulu dari pada bertemu Akeno..." kata sang wanita dengan mata sayu khas miliknya yang begitu menggoda dan menawan. Melihatnya banyak siswa yang tengah berfantasi liar menggunakan wanita itu sebagai objek fantasi mereka. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya dapat sweatdrop menanggapi kejadian absurb di depan matanya. Pasalnya tak hanya laki-laki yang berfantasi tapi banyak perempuan yang ikut-ikutan berfantasi ria. 'Apakah kecantikan dapat mengalahkan kodrat gender' begitulah pikir Naruto yang masih keluar dari image biasanya.  
"Ayah, ibu kalian sudah datang..." sebuah suara yang mirip dengan suara wanita tadi terdengar. Seluruh pasang mata disana mengalihkan pandanganya mencari asal suara tadi. Seluruh murid disana terkaget mendapati seorang perempuan cantik dengan seragam Kuoh academy tengah berdiri membawa sebuah tas hitam. Berung kali beberapa orang mengerjapkan kedua matanya bahkan ada yang melihat bergantian antara dua orang yang mirip itu. Mereka seolah menatap seseorang yang tengah bercermin.  
"Oh... Akeno, ibu dan ayah mencarimu kemana-mana. Tak tahunya malah bertemu disini." kata Shuri dengan lembut. Akeno hanya dapat menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan imut menanggapi kata-kata ibunya yang menganggap bahwa dirinya masih belia. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum melihat interaksi ibu dan anak yang memiliki ciri fisik yang identik. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu keluarga itu, dan yang ia dapati hanyalah siswa-siswi yang mulai berbisik-bisik.  
"Jadi dia ibunya Akeno-sama." "Iya aku tak menyangka, ibunya begitu muda beruntung jadi suaminya."  
Begitulah beberapa bisikan yang tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto. Sedangkan untuk keluarga yang tengah dibicarakan itu tengah memasuki zona mereka sendiri. Mereka sama sekali tak terganggu dengan apa yang diucapkan para siswa, bahkan mereka menganggap tak ada siapa pun disana. Naruto yang masih melihat keluarga itu harus terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap yang menepuk bahunya. Sebuah senyum khas milik seseorang yang membuat ia hidup sampai sekarang yang ia dapati. Ia pun turut tersenyum walaupun senyum tipis.  
"Yo Naruto ayahmu yang tampan ini sudah datang sesuai janji.." kata pria itu yang ternyata adalah ayah Naruto. Tanpa menjawab Naruto pun mulai berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan tadi dan diikuti sang ayah. Di belakang Naruto ayahnya terus saja menggoda setiap gadis yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Naruto yang telah terbiasa akan sikap ayahnya hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah. Berapa kali pun Naruto ingatkan, ayahnya selalu saja tak akan pernah mendengarkannya. Kadang Naruto pun berfikir terbuat dari apakah ayahnya itu. Yang ia pikir hanya wanita. Tak berselang lama, mereka pun mendapati sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tengah memancing keributan dengan kehadirannya. Bukannya apa tapi pakaian yang orang itu kenakan cukup unik. Ia ber-cosplay seorang penyihir dengan pakaian berwarna pink dan rok pendek dengan warna yang senada serta rambut hitam panjangnya di-twintail. Jiwa Naruto yang tersembunyi mulai bangkit. Mata birunya menyala dengan terang. Sekejap ia pun telah memakai pakaian cosplay miliknya. Dengan memakai baju zirah berwarna perak ditambah jubah berwarna hitam menghiasi dirinya. Sebuah pedang palsu dengan satu mata pedang.  
"Hahaha... penyihir disana aku Naruto menantangmu!" teriak Naruto dengan pose mengacungkan pedang miliknya. Seketika kerumunan disana langsung menatap Naruto. Semua mata disana terkejut melihat bahwa salah satu pangeran sekolah mereka yang terkenal begitu datar ternyata ia memiliki sisi sebagai chuniibyou. Azazel yang ada disamping Naruto hanya tersenyum mesum seperti biasa. Mata violet miliknya menatap tertarik kepada sosok penyihir yang ditantang Naruto.  
"Siapa kau berani menantang sang penyihir Levia-tan..." balas sang penyihir dengan pose imut. Menanggapinya Naruto hanya menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Mata birunya nampak begitu bercahaya dari sela-sela jarinya.  
"Jadi kau Levia-tan. Bertekuk lututlah dihadapanku, sebelum kau merasakan pengadilan Surgawi.." kata Naruto dengan angkuh. Seluruh siswa yang tadi berkumpul sekarang tengah duduk dengan rapi melihat tontonan drama gratis.  
"Jangan remehkan aku. Kau yang seharusnya berlutut dihadapanku.." sang penyihir tadi mulai terbawa suasana. Aura dingin mulai menguar dari tubuhnya. Tak mau kalah Naruto pun dikelilingi aura abu-abu yang menari-nari. Mata keduanya saling menatap tajam. Bukannya tatapan saling membunuh tapi tatapan saling tertarik tapi bukan dalam konteks percintaan. Mereka tertarik bahwa mereka menemukan seseorang seperti mereka. Beberapa lingkaran sihir mengelilingi tubuh sang perempuan. Naruto pun tak mau kalah ia juga mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dengan jumlah, pola, ukuran yang sama dengan perempuan di depannya. Para siswa begitu menikmati pertunjukan dadakan disana, bahkan beberapa sibuk mengabadikan momen itu. Menurut mereka efek cahaya yang mereka gunakan begitu memukau.  
"Kalian semua bubar..." kata-kata yang begitu dingin membuat seluruh siswa yang melihat aksi Naruto dan penyihir tadi berlari kocar-kacir. Perempuan berkacamata itu mendekat ke arah keduanya.  
"Bisakah kalian hentikan.." sekali lagi suara dengan nada datar keluar dari mulutnya. Baik Naruto maupun gadis penyihir tadi langsung menghentikan aksinya. Untuk sang gadis penyihir ia langsung berlari menerjang sang perempuan tadi. Wajah datar sang pererpuan berkacamata itu kini terbenam diantara kedua gunung kembar milik sang gadis penyihir. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan maut itu, namun tak membuahkan hasil apa pun. "nee-san, Se-sak..." katanya terbata-bata. Dengan terpaksa sang gadis penyihir itu harus melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah sang gadis berkacamata kini pucat pasi karena kekurangan oksigen "mou, nee-chan kan kangen denganmu Sona-chan." Katanya dengan nada yang imut. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menandakan ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Melihat adegan aneh di depannya Naruto hanya dapat kebingungan sendiri. Ia pun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan meminta jawaban, namun yang ia dapati ayahnya hanya memasang tatapan mesum kearah dada sang jengkel ia pun hendak pergi dari sana.  
SWUSSHH..  
Baru beberapa langkah, kakinya telah dibekukan sebatas mata kaki. Mata birunya menatap tajam sosok yang menjadi dalang dari hal tersebut. Aura biru keabu-abuan seketika meledak dari tubuh remaja tampan itu. Angin berhembus sangat kencang bahkan lantai yang kini ia pijak rusak parah sebagai bukti seberapa keuat energi miliknya.  
"Jangan mencoba mengganggu seekor predator jika tak ingin merasakan taringnya." kata Naruto yang begitu menusuk. Mata violet milik sang gadis penyihir menjadi lebih waspada. Tekanan milik pemuda dihadapannya begitu menakutkan. Tak salah jika ia masuk top ten strongest being.  
"Beraninya kau masuk daerah kekuasaan iblis pangeran Gregory..."  
"Aku tak perlu membahsanya denganmu. Toh aku tak dapat keuntungan darimu."  
"Kau sekarang tengah dalam kondisi terjepit tapi masih bisa sombong. Gelar milikmu tak akan menyelamatkan dirimu."  
"Seperti ini kau bilang terjepit, menggelikan sekali kau maou cebol. Saat ini aq dengan mudah membunuhmu jika aku ingin. Sayangnya aku tak berniat membunuhmu." kata Naruto yang terkesan begitu santai. Di raut wajahnya tak ada ketakutan sama sekali. Padahal ia tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu maou.  
Merasa diremehkan maou penyandang gelar leviatan itu segera membuat puluhan lingkaran sihir. Namun baru saja ingin menyerang lingkaran sihir miliknya telah pecah bagai kaca. Sona dan sang kakak begitu terkejut melihat hal itu. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka menatap ke mata Naruto yang telah berubah. Seluruh mata milik Naruto baik pupil maupun skleranya telah di dominasi warna biru dengan pola yang sangat rumit dan indah. Serafall yang mengetahui tentang mata itu hanya dapat terdiam membatu.  
"T-tidak mungkin. Mata itu bukankah..." Sang maou chibi itu begitu mendapati mata yang pernah membuat dirinya bergetar ketakutan. Mata yang sama dengan mata milik-Nya namun dengan aura yang berbeda. Mata yang ia lihat dulu adalah mata dengan kehangatan tanpa batas, namun sekarang dengan mata yang sama ia merasakan kekosongan yang begitu dalam di kedua netra cantik itu. Tanpa sadar di sekelilingnya telah muncul ratusan atau ribuan lingkaran sihir kecil di sekitar tubuh adik dan dirinya. Salah bergerak sedikit saja nyawanya pasti melayang.  
"Jangan fikir kau bisa mengancamku lagi Leviatan. Jika kau masih berniat menggangguku maka hanya ada kematian yang menunggumu" kata Naruto yang telah berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.  
Baik Sona maupun Serafall sudah kehabisan kata". Gelar yang disandang Naruto bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. "So-tan, aku ingatkan kamu jangan membuat masalah lagi dengannya."

#Unknown place

Disebuah tempat yang gelap gulita. Sesosok pemuda tengah duduk dengan memegang sebuah tombak kayu yang kelihatan usang. Aura mencekam menguar dari tubuh sang pemuda.  
"Sebentar lagi, aku akan datang menemuimu... adikku" katanya dengan nada yang mengerikan.  
JGGGLERR...!  
Petir menyambar, untuk sesaat terlihatlah sosok-sosok mengerikan tepat dibelakang sang pemuda. Mata yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka memperlihatkan pada dunia sepasang iris mata yang begitu indah namun senantiasa membawa aura kehancuran.  
"Bersiaplah adikku, sampai saat itu tiba."

Tbc

Maaf buat keterlambatan updatenya. Soalnya saya harus pindah tempat tinggal karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Selain itu hp yang sering saya pakai rusak jadinya gak bisa nulis apa-apa. Mungkin chapter ini kurang memuaskan, bahkan mungkin terkesan merusak pemandangan. Buat yang masih mau mengikuti cerita aneh ini saya ucapkan terimakasih.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP

akaryuzetsu99 log out


End file.
